


Demonic Debts

by HeathNils



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Demon!Minerva, Demon!Rogue, Except Those I Deny, Human!Natsu, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathNils/pseuds/HeathNils
Summary: "Forget the risk and take the fall. If it's what you want, then its worth it all."-UnknownRogue was the most feared demon in all of Earthland, a shadow thief that does as he pleases until one night, he is betrayed by his partner and is left gravely wounded and winds up in the care of a human boy named Natsu and is nursed back to health. As he attempts to escape, to murder the boy and silence him, Rogue soon discovers that something foreign, he dismisses it thinking that he was merely paying the boy back but as it persists, he discovers he might have a feeling that demons aren't capable of feeling... Love.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you JUST love watching reruns of your favorite anime, tv show or movie and you're suddenly struck by inspiration to write by your naughty yaoi brain?
> 
> That happened when I was watching Yu Yu Hakusho (which to me was the best anime of the 90s as I grew up and without it, I would not have entered the word of anime and video games). I was watching the Three Kings Arc (and while it was lazily crafted for television, I won't deny as there was sooo much potentional) I was listening to Raizen explain his backstory to Yusuke as to how his family line came to be and BOOM story idea. So the story idea is based loosly off Yu Yu Hakusho.

Finding the manse of one of the many dukes of Fiore was fairly an easy task.

A shadow moved silently up and over the large crumbling stone walls, through the massive grounds and gardens with plant life that grew unchecked across its face through the shadows that covered and claimed it, unseen by the human eye. It quickly slipped through the cracks of an open window, moving up and around the decrepit walls and ceiling before slipping underneath a large set of rotting double doors. Inside, the shadow crawled to the center of the wooden floor before lifting itself up off the dusty floor, solidifying from mere wisps into two solid beings; a pair of demons, a man and woman.

The male looked human, with the exception of dark dragon-like claws and the thick, dark intricate scale-like markings that covered the outer edges of his pale skin on his face, underneath and around his eyes, extending down from the side of his neck. He was slim and couldn't have been any older then his late teens, early 20s with messy dark hair that reached down to his shoulders with strands pointing upwards and outwards, sticking out wildly on top and around of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. His eyes were as red as the blood with the pupils in slits, very similar to that of a snake's.

The female too looked human but like her male companion, she too had a few extremities that made her stand out. She had two curled horns on her head, a black patch of flesh that covering her right eye that continued on to her left leg and both her hands making them appear claw-like and demonic. She was slim with a curvaceous figure, her only eye was violet with long, straight and glossy dark hair that reached down to her lower back, parted in the middle of her forehead with two bangs framing her face and going down below her shoulders, a braid is present some inches below her horns. Her lips were covered with glossy dark lipstick, her only slanted eye was possessed by long eyelashes, topped by an elongated, diagonal dark spot, seemingly acting as or covering her eyebrow.

They walked a little further into the dusty drawing room, stepping over a dark red carpet, cautious and careful. While they laughed at the notions that these pathetic humans had created that the more money and power one had, the more protected they were from 'people' like them they were no fools. Rich or poor, young or old, man or woman they both delighted in watching their fear as they appeared before them and drank in the utter look of despair as it consumed them, all hope lost knowing that they stood before them death would be swift. They would not only took what they would be looking for but they would dispose of them as their blood was spilled and splashed against the walls.

"What a dump." He sneered as he looked around the dilapidated room. "You sure this is the right place?"

"Of course I'm sure." The woman scoffed. "Have I ever lead you wrong?"

He smirked. "You have me there."

"Good." She flashed him a wicked grin. "Now let's make haste and find what we came here for."

"Right."

The two of them made their back to the rotting doors and once they walked through them, they split ways; The man went left, the woman, right. He walked down the moldy and empty hallway, eyes wandering and taking in the manse's state. He had broken into a large variety of fancy manse's, mansions, buildings and castles during his time and while he considered humans inferior and housing rather weak, never once did he think he'd seen one in such disrepair.

It looked as though no one had lived here in quite some time.

He continued to walk down the moldy hallway, his boots clicking against the heavy wood, the sound bouncing around in the empty hall as he approached a large and rather worn staircase. He frowned and tilted his head before he began making his way up the staircase, the steps creaking and groaning with ever step he took until he reached the very top of the steps, pausing and turning his head to the right, visible eye narrowed in suspicion. For a place that looked as though it had been deserted for years, the scent of human was still present; almost fresh.

Had the previous occupants or their descents visit here in an attempt to salvage what they could or did some petty thief come here prior hoping to find the artifact before he and his partner did?

Or did some pathetic dregs of human trash decide to make this place their home for the night?

He sneered as he followed the scent of human down the corridor toward another set of double doors. It wouldn't be the first time he had come across such filth hiding away, they were thankfully easy to dispose to of but the other type-- He shuddered.

He didn't want to run into one of THEM.

It wasn't as though he couldn't handle them on his own-- far from it-- but it also at the same time we was forced to admit that these groups of humans were getting clever. It just boggled his mind on how such weak and inferior creatures that served nothing more as either game or as food to him and his fellow demons could now stand up and find ways to not only fight back but slaughter him and his fellow demons.

It was just inconceivable!

He pushed open the door and immediately he froze. Inside the dusty and dank room stood a group of humans he was just thinking of not wanting to run into, standing before him, weapons raised and pointed right at him.

"We finally caught you." The one closest to him smirked. "End of the line Demon."

He snarled, he recognized the uniform and crests these men; they were part of a well-known demon-slaying group. He shifted the physiology of his entire body; transforming his whole body into a shadow just as the arrows were let loose. He moved swiftly up and along the walls, dodging efficiently through the crude weapons that were aimed his way and dishing a few attacks of his own. The shadows wrapped around his arms as he reappeared from the shadows, they molded themselves and took the form of a sword om each hand and he slashed at the men before him, cutting through three of them and they dropped to the floor in half; dead, the others scattered to avoid his reach.

"You won't get away this time Demon!" One of them shouted. "Your rein of terror ends here!"

He gasped in pain as an arrow pieced the back of his shoulder blade while he was tangible, digging deep and allowing a white-hot pain to spread into his body; a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. He twisted his body and ripped it out, while trying to will his body into the shadows just as another arrow was sent his way, barely missing him but still leaving a sizable gash just above his right hip, spreading more of that burning pain into his body and his eyes widen.

They must've been blessed by the Light.

Knowing now he was at a severe disadvantage, he attempted to flee and possibly warn his partner of the trap only to have to have the doors open and there stood the one person he sought. But she looked... Different.

She looked more human.

Her horns had either been shrunk or transfigured into a pair of bun-shaped loops of hair that now stood at both sides of her head, both her arms had shrunk, her claws gone as they became more human in appearance and both her eyes could be seen clearly and both were filled with malice. He halted before her, form becoming tangible as he allowed his guard to drop; confused. She raised her hand, palm open toward him and a wicked grin on her face and he couldn't help let out a nervous laugh at the situation he was finding himself in.

"Minerva..."

"Don't take this personally." Her smile became feral. "But 'business is business'."

He would have laughed, he really could have if it wasn't for the fact he realized his exact position. He watched, almost in slow motion, as she waved her hands, both of them covered in a strange discolored bubbles that seemed to distort the very air around it as she moved them in a large circular motion. He attempted to run, escape from what he knew would be coming but he couldn't get away.

"Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus: Yagdo Rigora."

He let out a painful scream as a powerful and wide-scale sized blast ripped through the air between him and his partner, Minerva. It ripped through his flesh, allowing warm blood to seep out as he fled, crashing through the rotting deathtrap, trying to escape as the pain ate away at him. He tried to force his body into the shadows but it made the pain flare even more up his spine as more arrows were aimed at him.

"He's wounded! Don't give up boys! We have him! WE HAVE HIM!"

After struggling to force his body into the shadows, he finally succeeded and he then fled out through the window.

"NO! He's escaping!"

"STOP HIM!"

"Stop." Came up a hand. "Let him go."

"Milady--"

"Wha--"

"He's getting away!"

"I'm aware." She smiled. She turned to the direction where her now ex-partner disappeared to. "But with wounds like those--"

Her smile grew darker.

"He won't get very far at all."


	2. The House in the Woods

He ran through the thick foliage of the forest, jumping over fallen trees and embedded rocks, trying to find somewhere safe where he could recover, somewhere that was far from here. The pain was becoming agonizingly unbearable, tearing at his entire body as he ran deeper and deeper into the woods, his skin becoming more pale, his lungs and his legs burning as blood seeped and dripped through his fingers and clothes, staining the various thick foliage that he cut through red. He could hear them right behind him, yelling and cursing in their human tongue as they attempted to navigated the thick forest, they were far behind him but he kept on running now that he knew that they were still coming after him and if they caught him-- He growled.

No.

He was not going to be caught by mere lowly and pathetic creatures!

He tried to will himself into the shadows, to get out faster and get farther away from here but when he tried searing white-hot pain shot up the length of his spine and spread through his entire body and he bit back a cry of pain. He pushed himself to keep going, he had no idea on as to where he was even going, now that he knew Minerva betrayed their blood, their pride and he wasn't sure where he would be safe from, where he could even hide.

No one, human or demon, could hide from Minerva Orland.

He gasped, his mind was becoming numb, hazy and sluggish, his lungs felt like they were on fire and his legs felt like they were turning to jelly, it hurt to breathe and his vision started to blur. Dizziness, nausea and a throbbing headache started invading his senses and he started to stumbling as he attempted to keep going, he paused, panting hard as he leaned his entire weight against a thick oak tree, clutching tightly at the gaping wound in his side, hissing. He grit his teeth and lifted his head up, pushing himself up and away from the oak and proceed onward.

He wasn't going out like this.

He was going to fight.

He sucked in a pained breath and pressed on further into the forest, the colors and sounds around him beginning to blur together into one massive buzzing dark color as he pressed further and further into the woods. He stumbled onto a clear pathway; It looked more like a walkway, he could see an old, wooden stairway that led up toward the face of a mountain side and at the top of this stairway--

His eyes widen.

A house!

He quickly made his way toward it, clutching tightly at his wound. Perhaps he could hide here, find some was water, something to eat, clean his wounds and think of a way to exterminate Minerva-- To destroy her before she with him. He ran up to the rather rustic-looking log cabin, he cared not if someone lived there or not, he could just due away them anyhow and claim the building as his own. He reached the top of the sloping dirt and stone stairway before he stumbled and crashed through the wooden gate, landing hard on his side, gritting his teeth in pain when he lifted his head up and that was when he saw it--

A water barrel.

He pushed himself back up, ignoring the the numbing pain and violent wave of nausea that shot through him as he made his way toward the barrel. He swiped the wooden lid off the top and against the building's wall with a loud thud as he shoved his entire head into the water. He took large gulps of the cool water before a sound, though while muffled and distorted by the water, alerted him that he wasn't alone. With a feral snarl, he yanked his head out of the water, sloshing the chilly water everywhere and on him as he bared his teeth and his dragon-like claws gripping the edge of the barrel as he glared at the intruder.

It was a human.

A boy really, he was a bit smaller then he himself and he couldn't be any older then his late teens, a strange scale-pattern scarf was wrapped carefully around his neck and he wore a white shitagi and black hakama that held in place by a golden belt. He was a thin, lean little creature with skin kissed gently by the sun tanned with large almost doe-like green eyes and wild pink-colored hair. The boy, for his part, didn't seem too bothered or the slightest bit scared seeing him here in his home, half-drenched and bleeding profusely, rather he just blinked as they continued their staring contest.

"You're a demon." He said after awhile. "Huh. Never thought that I'd actually get to see one."

He let out an angry snarl as he pushed himself away from the water barrel and made a dash at the pink-haired boy, claws outstretched, ready to rip this boy's flesh right off his limbs, to silence him. He halted, his vision blurring once more and his sharp claws barely an inch away from the boy's face before he lowered and blinked his eyes several times, trying to clear his vision; The boy just merely stared at him-- With those green eyes, there was no fear, no sign of hesitation, he didn't let out a whimper of terror. The boy just stood there, tilting his head a little to the right, to better look at him around his hand and his eyes-- those green eyes-- widen.

"You're hurt." He breathed as he reached a hand out toward him. "Here--"

His eyes widen, vision clearing briefly and he regained his composure, letting out an animalistic snarl and brought his hand back up, talons at the ready. The boy paused briefly, hand still outstretched toward him before his face became stern and he pressed forward while he moved back away from this human with his strange eyes, his own vision swimming and he growled in warning as he kept moving back.

"You've been wounded." The boy said, voice stern. "We need to clean your wounds."

"Stay..." He snarled. "Stay... Away..."

"I only want to help." The boy said. "You're bleeding... And badly. You need medical attention. Fast."

He took another step forward and gently pushed the clawed hand down, his hand placing itself on top the scales of his arm. His red eyes widen in disbelief and in disgust as he attempted to throw the vile touch off of him.

"Don't touch me!" He snarled, steps stumbling. "Don't touch me you filthy, lowly--"

"YOU'RE HURT!" The boy's voice rang out, silencing him in a way no human has ever done before. "Stop acting like a tough guy and let me help you before you keel over and die on my doorstep!"

Before he could say anything or even swipe at and kill this mouthy human, his nausea, dizziness and his vast amount of blood-loss finally caught up with him and his vision swam once more and his body felt numb. He watched as his body began to fall toward the ground just as the darkness finally escaped his control and he knew no more.

* * *

 

At first, he had no idea as to where he was or how he had got there when he regained consciousness-- He didn't even recall what even lead him to where he was. He was in a room, lying on in wooden mat, his stomach, shoulders, arms and his chest covered in heavy linen bandages, a large duvet covered him, he scented the air and found nothing dangerous as all he could smell was that horrid incense and heard water trickling somewhere in the background. His eyes suddenly snapped open and he sat upright once his memories flooded back to him; the supposed heist that was actually a trap, Minerva's betrayal, the attempted assassination on him that left him severely wounded and forced him to flee, he found a house and he met a boy, a boy who made orders of him-- **_HIM_**. He narrowed his eyes and sneered.

How dare that little brat think he can order him around like he was some lowly pet?

"Glad to see you're awake."

He snapped his eyes up and found himself facing the pink-haired boy who stood before him, carrying a large tray of warm food and fresh linen. He moved to sit down, tucking his legs underneath him as placed the tray next to him.

"How are you feeling?"

He growled at the boy in warning. It'll be his _ONLY_ warning.

The boy didn't seem fazed, rather he gave off a toothy grin. "Well, you must be feeling better if you have this much energy to hiss at me like an angry cat."

He continued to glare at the boy, saying nothing-- Until those filthy human hands began to reach out toward him.

"Let's check on your wounds, okay? We gotta make sure the herbs are doing what their suppose to do."

He slapped those foul appendages away from him. "Don't touch me! You disgusting creature!"

He expected the boy to look hurt, sad or whatever pathetic emotion it was that humans felt that led to tears when they were told off what he didn't expect was the boy to let out an annoyed huff of air. He was stunned further into silence when the human boy yanked the duvet right off his body, revealing to both him and the human he was naked.

"We're not playing that game again," the pink-haired boy said as he pulled a sterile-smelling bowl of liquid and a stack of linen toward him, "You're in no shape to argue with me on this. You can fight with me or kill me all you want once you're better."

"Don't..." He snarled. "Touch **ME**!"

The boy raised his eyebrow before he rolled his green eyes and without another word, he shoved the demon onto his back, much to the demon's shock and horror. The pink-haired boy began to slowly peel away the bandages away from his body. He hissed and grit his teeth when the bandage was finally peeled away and he felt the stinging cool air touch his now exposed open wound.

The boy smiled. "It's looking good but we'll do another cleaning, wrap it back up and I think you'll be fine."

He sneered. "You realize I'm a demon, yes?"

The pink-haired boy rolled his eyes again and continued on with cleaning the dark-haired demon's wound. "Gee, I could not have figured."

"Then you would know that I heal faster then any of your pathetic species." He growled, trying to push those filthy hands away from him. "What you are doing is nothing short of pointless."

"Mhm." The boy continued to clean his wounds. "If that was the case, you wouldn't have bled as bad as you did and pass out on my doorstep."

He opened his mouth to bite back only for the words to die in his throat and he closed his mouth.

"No comeback huh?" The boy asked. "Must be shocking to you huh? Being back-talked like that by a human."

He sneered at him and turned his head away-- He wasn't going to even dignify this lowlife with an answer. A heavy silence fell between the two males, all that could be heard was the sound of a rag being dipped and rung of liquid, the shifting of various fabrics and the sharp intakes of breath. His attention was back on the pink-haired boy when he spoke to him once more.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel." He said as he wrapped a clean bandage around his arm. "What's yours?"

He blinked. 

"Surely demons have names, right?" The boy, Natsu, smiled. 

He scoffed at the kid's attempt at getting him to open up and make _'friends'_ with him but he supposed, it couldn't hurt to let the boy know his name. After all, the boy would be dead soon enough, once he recovered his strength before the pinkette could get out and speak of his whereabouts.

"Rogue." He breathed. "Rogue Cheney."

"Rogue." Natsu nodded. "Nice to meet you, Rogue."

Rogue grunted. 

"Soooo what brought you here, half-bleeding and almost dead to my doorstep?"

"It be wise not to stick your nose where it does not belong." Rogue growled. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here." Natsu replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, his eyebrow raised. "This is my home."

"In the middle of the forest? On a mountain side, away from the rest of your kind?"

"I'm a shaman." Natsu answered. "A shaman of the proud Fire Dragon."

"A shaman of the Fire Dragon?"

"Yep." Natsu nodded with a smile. "I worship the King of Dragons, the fire dragon Igneel."

Humans following a _'religion'_ wasn't something new to Rogue. To the shadow demon, the silly belief these humans seemed to have that there was some sort of God that would give them whatever they wanted if they prayed to it, protect them from the misfortune and from the demons like him and used it as an excuse to slaughter each other. But this was a first for him, to meet a shaman, a human one at that, who worshiped the dragons, the true gods, like he did and while he worshiped the Shadow Dragon, Skiadrum, it was still-- Dare he say it-- Impressive.

Buuuuuuut-

"Shame I still have kill you."

Natsu blinked before he sighed. "Yeah... I kinda figured."

"If you knew that I still planned to kill you, why help me?" Rogue asked.

"Why wouldn't I help you?" Natsu asked. "You were bleeding... You were in pain."

Rogue scoffed. "Your kindness will not be repayed."

"And that'll stop me because?"

"You are a fool!"

"A fool who saved a friend in need."

"We are not friends!" Rogue roared, wincing in pain. "You are not a 'friend'! You are nothing to me! You are nothing-- A lowly human, a lowly animal!"

"Yeah. A lowly animal that saved your ass!"

That shut Rogue up. Never before had a human-- a mere **_HUMAN_** \-- stand there before him and pretty much stand up to him like that. He grit his teeth in annoyance.

How dare this little--

"You need your rest." Natsu said, picking himself up off the floor and taking the bowl, towels and old bandages with him. "I'm going to dispose of these and call it a night. The food is for you, when you're done you put the bowls to the side. Night."

And with that, the pinkette took his leave, closing the door behind and leaving the dark-haired demon alone in his temporary living space. Rogue glared heatedly at the closed door, growling under his breath.

He was going to kill this brat!

**Author's Note:**

> All charaters belong to Hiro Mashida.
> 
> Original characters belong to me.


End file.
